callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Pickens (The Sims: Bustin' Out)
'''Tim Pickens '''is a one time character in The Sims: Bustin' Out. Kevin created, and played as, Tim in the game's story mode. While creating him, Kevin commented that "one of them or this version of Tim is definitely adopted", due to the drastic difference in appearance and personality. Overview Tim's story began in a daydream, where a girl approached him and made out with him in a nightclub. After being brought back to reality by Mom Pickens, Malcolm Landgrabb took Tim's scooter and told Tim to get a job. Wanting to get his scooter back, Tim threatened the paper girl to drop the newspaper, but was interrupted by Mom telling him to go to the bathroom, even though Tim is in his mid-40s and his bladder bar didn't indicate that he needed to go to the toilet. After getting a job as a Mall Clown in the movie star career path, Mimi brought back Tim's scooter and invited him to move in with her. Before Tim moved, he sold all of Mom's possessions and made nearly 25,000 simoleons in profits, then attempted to leave before she realised what Tim had done. Unfortunately for Tim, Mom found out and made him pay back all the money he got from selling her things. Upon arriving at Mimi's house, Malcolm Landgrabb returned and took a few things from their house. Mimi flipped Tim off and swore at him after this happened, upsetting Tim greatly and proving he is not from the Pickens bloodline. Tim unfortunately missed his first day of work, as the bus drove off while he was fixing a broken coffee machine. Since he had the day off work, Tim invited Mom around to his new place. Right as she arrived, Mom gave out to Tim about having the same job as he did when he was living at home. Kevin commented saying that it wasn't Tim's attitude towards his job, but actually showing up was the problem. Tim then decided to sell some of Mimi's belongings and bought a jungle gym, a steel folding chair, and a strip poker table. Tim then challenged Mom to a very disturbing game of strip poker, which he won, but there were absolutely no winners there. After this, he tickled Mom in the bathroom, showcasing their extremely weird and disturbing relationship with one another. Unbeknownst to both of them, Mimi came home and saw the whole ordeal take place, but she surprisingly wasn't bothered by it at all. This was the last time Mom appeared during the video. Mom later died during his brother Dick's mini-series on The Sims 1 for PS2, after starving to death when he locked her in a windowless room. After actually showing up for work, Tim instantly got promoted to a Kiddie Show Sidekick, which was actually fitting (or terrifying, depending on your stance) given his appearance. As a part of getting promoted, he also got a new car, which he traded his scooter for. In an effort to get to know Mimi better, he decided to juggle for her, a skill he probably picked up from Dick Pickens despite them never meeting. After that, he drove out to Dudley's house, flipped him off and drove back home. The next day, Tim missed the bus for work again, though this time the driver closed the door in Tim's face and drove off like a jackass. Kevin then complained about Tim having to take the bus to work, even though he has a car, but came to the conclusion that his work probably doesn't have staff parking. Since Tim had the day off, thanks to the bus drivers incompetence, he tried to make a move on Mimi and it actually worked, as the two shared a kiss in the kitchen. Following this, Mimi swore at Tim, and a small fire broke out in the kitchen causing Mimi to freak out after a fireman put it out. After sending Tim to work, Kevin then decided to try and burn down the house when Mimi asked him to take care of the bills. He sold the fire alarm and forced Tim to keep on cooking until a fire started. Eventually, a fire did start right as Kevin was about to give up and send Tim to bed, though he ended up falling asleep right next to the fire. Tim then woke up because of the fire and went to bed without even mentioning it to Mimi. Mimi then realised the kitchen was burning when half of the furniture had burnt to the ground, and then she started to fall asleep while the fire was still burning. Eventually, the flames extinguished themselves and Tim decided to move out to Dudley's house, noting that "place is kind of shit now". Mimi then forced Tim to pay $1,797 (basically all of Tim's money) for the damages from the fire, utility bills and most likely for selling her stuff. It's likely the amount owed would've been a lot more, though Tim only had the $1,797. The video ended while Tim was on his way to Dudley's. Appearance During most of the game, Tim wears a full body leopard print catsuit, except in bed for some reason. Kevin pointed out that a bed would be the best place for it to be worn, rather than taking everything except the ears off and sleeping in pyjamas. Tim also wears the catsuit when using the toilet, though he doesn't pull it down and instead opts to soil the suit. Personality A complete polar opposite to nearly everyone else in the Pickens family, Tim is shown to be a nice person and has no murderous tendencies. He doesn't seem to stand up for himself much, as he constantly gets upset when people swear at him. He doesn't understand social norms either, as he tickled a woman named Fanny that showed up on his doorstep and would also soil himself and his catsuit, rather than using the toilet. Tim is also shown to be a bit of a loner, as he plays strip poker on his own quite a bit while Mimi is doing something else. It's possible that Tim is a kleptomaniac as well, as he stole all of Mom's belongings and sold them without her knowledge. He did the same to some of Mimi's furniture as well, though he replaced it with items of equal value. Tim is also a furry, as he brought it up multiple times during the video. Many viewers on the Bustin' Out video pointed out that Mimi is supposed to be the player's sister, therefore making Tim's relationship with Mimi an incestuous one. However, nothing is found on The Sims Wiki that confirms the player is related to Mimi, so this is just speculation. Category:The Sims Category:Character